Latin name of the genus and species of plant claimed: Impatiens walleriana. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Balolerosexe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct Double Impatiens plant botanically known as Impatiens walleriana and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Balolerosexe2x80x99.
The new cultivar was developed by the inventor in a controlled breeding program during November 2000 at Elburn, Ill. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new Impatiens cultivars with numerous fully double flowers, excellent basal branching, and upright, compact growth habit.
The female (seed) parent of xe2x80x98Balolerosexe2x80x99 was the proprietary Impatiens walleriana selection designated xe2x80x983438-1xe2x80x99 (not patented) characterized by its vigorous growth habit, purple-colored flowers, and dark green-colored foliage. The male (pollen) parent of xe2x80x98Balolerosexe2x80x99 was the proprietary Impatiens walleriana selection xe2x80x983357-3xe2x80x99 (not patented) characterized by its vigorous upright habit, fully double red-colored flowers, and dark green-colored foliage. xe2x80x98Balolerosexe2x80x99 was discovered and selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in September of 2001 and was initially designated xe2x80x987544-4xe2x80x99.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings in West Chicago, Ill., has demonstrated that the characteristics of the new cultivar, as herein described, reproduce true to type and are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.
The new cultivar has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions to date. Accordingly, it is possible that the phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in the environment, such as temperature, light intensity, and day length without, however, any change in phenotype.
It was repeatedly found that the cultivar of the present invention:
1. Exhibits fully double dark pink-colored flowers,
2. Forms dark green-colored foliage,
3. Exhibits a good basal branching character, and
4. Exhibits a compact, upright and mounded growth habit.
Plants of the new cultivar differ from plants of the parents primarily in flower color.
Of the many commercially available Double Impatiens cultivars known to the inventor, xe2x80x98Balolerosexe2x80x99 is most similar to xe2x80x98Sparkler Rosexe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,603). However, in side-by-side comparisons conducted in West Chicago, Ill., plants of the new cultivar differed from plants of xe2x80x98Sparkler Rosexe2x80x99 in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of xe2x80x98Balolerosexe2x80x99 are more floriferous than plants of xe2x80x98Sparkler Rosexe2x80x99.
2. The flowers of the plants of xe2x80x98Balolerosexe2x80x99 have more petals than the flowers of the plants of xe2x80x98Sparkler Rosexe2x80x99, and
3. The flowers of the plants of xe2x80x98Balolerosexe2x80x99 are a uniform color while the flowers of the plants of xe2x80x98Sparkler Rosexe2x80x99 are bicolor.